


Reinforcer

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, kind of? not really. it's a robot sex thing just trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy learns the easy way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinforcer

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an idea that a friend of mine had - 'what if Jimmy had a pleasure button?'. It was kinda nice to do something that wasn't all about the Commander for once as well.

"Well, I’ve fixed Jimmy again." He glanced at the Commander, finger prodding curiously at one of the Professor’s more dangerous experiments and turned to Eaglebones instead.

He took a small remote control out of his pocket. “You seem pretty on the ball. If you’re trying to teach Jimmy something, something he’s struggled with in the past, press this button when he gets it right. I’ll show you. Jimmy, come here." He produced a Rubik’s cube and handed it to Jimmy, who studied it for a few moments before solving it with a flurry of wrist movements. "Very good." Jimmy gasped as the Professor pushed the button of the remote, eyes fluttering shut briefly.  When the Professor handed him the second cube he wasted no time finishing the puzzle. His face brightened when he saw the remote in the Professor’s hands, but to his dismay it was instead passed to Eaglebones.

“It’s a behavioural feedback device. Don’t press it for fun or it’ll mess with preset parameters and I’ll have to reprogram him.”

“Alright, Professor.” He pocketed the remote as they were ushered out of the lab.

 

“And then you just put the icing on. Don’t squeeze it too hard…” He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he piped a tiny, elegant rosette onto the cake. “Yeah! Good work, Jimmy.” Eaglebones beamed. Now was the perfect time to try out the remote. As he pressed the button, a tiny electrical spark arced Jimmy’s skin and he shivered, letting out a pleased noise.

“Thankyou, Eaglebones.” Good manners! He pressed it again and he could’ve sworn that Jimmy moaned, a wide smile forming on his face.

“Thankyou! May I have another? Please?” Eaglebones stepped back slightly as his grip tightened around the remote, slowly shoving it into the back pocket of his shorts.

“Umm, the Professor said not to do it too much. I don’t want to mess up your programming.” He shrugged and smiled apologetically. “Alright, I’m going to take a shower and then we should try the cake.”

When he got the bedroom he took the remote out of his pocket and placed it on the dresser before taking off his shorts.

“Hey Eaglebones, what’s this?” Before he could explain, the Commander was mashing the button with his thumb and looking around expectantly. “Lame, I think it’s broken.”

“Don’t!” He snatched it away. “It’s a feedback thing for Jimmy. When he does something right you’re supposed to press it. If you press it too much it’ll like, break him or something, I don’t know. Don’t mess with it, okay?”

“Alright, jeez! I won’t. I’m totally responsible.”

 

The Commander’s voice was singsong as he burst into the lab.  “Hey Jimmy, look what I got!”

“Oh!” He startled upon seeing it, fingers clenching as though wanting to reach out and grab it. “Commander, would you mind?”

"Aw, you don’t have to ask, Jimmy!" He sidled in close and smiled. "Just kiss me."

It had been difficult teaching Jimmy how to kiss - when to close his eyes, how to roll his tongue and sigh the way the Commander liked, but he was getting it and deserved to be rewarded. That’s what the button was for, right? He moved in and brushed his nose against Jimmy’s, waiting for their lips to meet before pushing the button. Instantly he was grabbing the back of the Commander’s helmet with trembling fingers, his tongue like quicksilver, pressing slick and eager into his mouth. There was urgency, need to the way he kissed, so different from usual.   

He pulled back, panting. “Please, do it again.”

“Feels good, huh?” He grinned wide and leant back. “C’mon, you can keep going.” Jimmy was immediately on his neck, giving him the softest scrape of teeth when he started getting goosebumps, huffing cool breath into his ear. He held back until he started to work a hand under his rashguard, fingers clenching at his ribs. A few quick presses made him grunt and shudder, his eyes scrunching shut as the Commander’s grew wider.

“Please, please, please.” He whined, squirming eagerly against him with each push. “Don’t stop.”

He groaned, leaning up to capture Jimmy’s mouth again, letting his thumb press down fully on the button. What started as a low background hum grew steadily to a loud static buzz, the Commander shivering as a sharp, tingling sensation spread across Jimmy’s tongue. His hand went to caress Jimmy’s neck, almost recoiling from the shock it gave him and he wondered briefly how he didn’t notice it before, the sensation intensifying the friction of Jimmy rubbing up against his cock.

He whimpered, shuddering as the buzzing became louder, sparks starting to crackle between their bodies. The Commander yelped as Jimmy lurched against him, an arc of electricity travelling from his head down his spine, his eyes intensely bright for a second before he collapsed.  

With a grunt of effort the Commander pushed himself up on one elbow, laughing breathlessly as his heart raced. The remote dropped to the floor with a clatter. “Fuck, that was amazing!” Jimmy shifted limply on top of him, trembling. “Jimmy? Jimmy, you okay?”

His voice was quiet and distorted, shifting pitch and sounding distinctly robotic. “Please, more.”

 

The next day Jimmy seemed quite agitated, a scowl on his face as his chest heaved out each breath, hands trembling as he iced yet another cake. Eaglebones gasped as he entered the kitchen. Each counter and table was covered in cakes, each more elaborately decorated than the last.

Jimmy noticed him and approached him eagerly, smiling hugely as he gestured at the cakes. “This is what you wanted, right?” His gaze went to Eaglebones’ pockets, shifting rapidly between the two. “Do you have it?”

"Uh, no." Jimmy’s expression soured, his lip curling. Eaglebones swallowed nervously and took a step back, seeing the others sitting at the table. "What gives?"

"He just keeps making them." Ricky shrugged, picking idly at a carrot cake.

"It’s great! We’re not going to run out of cake for ages." Crash enthused, pulling another cake towards him.

"Whoa, what’s with the cake party?" The Commander entered the room and looked around, the remote visibly poking out of his pocket.

Eaglebones pulled him aside. “Commander, I told you not to mess with that thing! Look at Jimmy, we have to take him back to get fixed again.” He hissed.

“Pfft, he’s fine-“ Before he could finish, Jimmy shoved Eaglebones out of the way and nuzzled into the Commander’s ear, whispering something that made his cheeks flush. His fingers traced the bulge in his pocket. “Excuse us. I’m going to go try and… _fix_ Jimmy.” Eaglebones rolled his eyes as Jimmy grabbed the Commander’s arm and dragged him through the door. His voice echoed loudly down the hallway. “Calm down baby, there’s plenty to go around.”

He returned later, slightly dishevelled and walking slowly, sitting down quite gingerly. “Alright, I’ve decided perhaps we do need to go see the Professor again. Something bad has happened to Jimmy. Let’s go!”


End file.
